


Ghosts and Tea

by merry_magpie



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie





	Ghosts and Tea

The apartment was finally quiet. Ever since the office exploded, Wesley hadn't been alone for more than a few moments.

The teakettle on Cordelia's stove raised itself a little. Ah, that's right, he wasn't really alone.

"Hello, Dennis."

The teakettle waggled a bit. "Yes, I'd love some tea."

Wesley closed his book. "I know what it's like to be trapped in a small place. Not able to get out." A teapot lowered from the cabinet and Dennis placed a teabag inside. The kettle began to whistle and Dennis turned off the heat. "I wanted you to know, I know too."


End file.
